Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 224
When they see some thugs shoot some cops and kidnap a girl, speeding off in their car, Longshot springs into action. His luck powers and daggers incapacitate the car allowing him to rescue the girl -- who is instantly smitten by Longshot -- leaving Alex to deal with the thugs. Using his mutant powers to turn their car into slag, Alex warns them about continuing their criminal careers. When Detective Morelli arrives the gang is eager to allow themselves to be arrested. Morelli warns Alex that the Freedom Force is back in town and will be gunning for the X-Men if they are not careful, Alex thanks her for the warning. When the X-Men reunite at their temporary headquarters within Alcatraz, Rogue tells her teammates about the warning Mystique gave her. Logan, knowing that Destiny has been wrong before, still thinks they can't afford to take the chance. Since Ororo is unreachable due to her private mission Logan decides that the safe bet is to stay away from Dallas, however he has no intention of staying away. He tells the X-Men that hey do not have to accompany him, however the team is united in going, and Madelyne also offers to tag along. Logan initially refuses, however when she points out she may be killed at the hands of the Marauders if they leave her alone, so why bother staying behind if her fate is the same, Logan agrees to let her go. As the X-Men board the Blackbird to go and investigate, Psylocke decides to try and call Storm telepathically. In Wyoming, Storm faintly hears Betsy's call, but dismisses it as the wind as she scales the mountain side. Suddenly, she is ambushed by a horde of demons, however they prove to be immaterial. As a powerful storm hurling black lightning bolts fills the sky, Storm reaches the top and finds Forge at the mountains apex which has a huge mystical portal open in the very fabric of reality and within: nothing but darkness. Before Ororo can run to Forge she is attacked by a demon whom she easily kills. More appear and tell her to surrender to their master and he will restore her powers however Storm -- thinking they mean Forge -- denies this offer and fights her way through the demon horde. She is soon overwhelmed, however remembering everything Naze told her and everything that is at stake she refuses to give up and miraculously manages to slay all the demons and reach Forge. When Forge notices her presence he is surprised to see her and before he can get any answers from her she stabs him. When she tells him she had to stop him from opening the gate, he tells her that he was really trying to close the gate and prevent the destruction of the world. Seeing the truth in his eyes, Storm realizes that she was tricked, and as a demon horde swarms up the top of the mountain, Storm embraces Forge and they both jump off the ledge. However before they can fall to their deaths they suddenly turn into energy and flair up into the void above. Watching this, "Naze" laughs at his victory, using his eldrich powers to destroy the Aerie that Forge used as a base for closing the spell. He remarks at a job well done and that when all is said and done the entire world will be his. This story is continued next issue... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * Supporting Characters: * * * Adversaries: * ** ** ** ** * * Various unnamed demons Other Characters: * Unnamed citizens of San Francisco * Lou, Joe and other patrons of Murphy's Gym * Unnamed patrons of Club DV8 * Unnamed San Francisco policemen * Bay City Badland Boppers ** Joby ** Unnamed members Locations: * ** Yellowstone National Park *** Forge's Aerie - * ** *** Murphy's Gym *** Club DV8 *** Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue leads directly into the Fall of the Mutants event. * This issue is reprinted in many other comics and books, see references for more info.This story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * - 11th story * - 1st story | Trivia = *'Ads in this issue include': front cover M&M's, The Ertl Company, Hot Comics!, East Coast Comics, Oxy (2 page advertisement), The Fall of the Mutants, Bullpen Bulletins, Comic Book Sets for Sale, back cover Chips Ahoy!, cover Top Secret/S.I. | Recommended = | Links = * The Unofficial Handbook of Marvel Comics Creators - accessed on 09/27/2009 * - See for further referencing }} References